Why Does Everything Have To Happen To Me?
by gleeluver23
Summary: starting in season 1 when Puckleberry dating Puckleberry pregnancy and Quick pregnany! SUCKISH SUMMARY THE STORY WAY BETTER! Fuinn, Puckleberry, Pezberry, Brittchel, slight Finchel, slight Quick, Bartie, Artchel!
1. Rachel Berry

Okay** so you guys no the A Glee Love Story Part One Pilot well I was going to make that parts but now my Word Document is working so Im making the chapters and stuff..; Okay so luv ya guys make sure to read this and stuff!:)Sam is in season 1! **

** ~Chapter 1~**

** ~Pilot~**

**Rachel's POV**

Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. I live in Lima, Ohio and I go to West Mickinley High School (I spelled it wrong). I live with my two dads Leroy and Hiram Berry. One day I hope to move to New York with my boyfriend Noah Puckerman and be on Broadway, to play Maria in West Side Story. And I especially hope that all my best friends go to college with me. To go to Nyada with me. If your wondering who my three best friends are, well the Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez,and Brittany S. Pierce. Their all cheerleaders, all popular, and pretty.

I was walking to the Glee Club sign-up sheet, making sure no jocks were around so they couldn't slushy me. I know I have a badass boyfriend who beats the crap out of anybody that slushie's me, or calls me mean names, or if he finds a pornagraphic photo of me on my locker or on the bulletin board. But if he wasn't around, the jocks could easily do all those things.

Getting the thought of slushying out of my head, I picked up the pen dangling by a small rope next to the sign-up sheet. I was super glad that Mr. Schuester put the Glee Club back on. After that little incident with a teacher touching another student, Mr. Schuester thought it might be a good idea to replace the teacher. He called the glee club New Directions.

I wrote my name on the sign-up sheet and put a little gold star at the end of my name. Gold stars are a metaphor to me, to me they mean I'm a star and always will be.

After I wrote my name on the sheet, I turned around to only find that a jock had slushied me.

**Mr. Schuester's POV**

I walked into the boy's locker room to search for the sign-up sheet for New Direction's. When I did find it, it had alot of bad words like "Penis" and "Gaylord Wiener" and some other bad names.

I was just staring at the sign-up sheet when I heard a boy sining in the shower. He was singing _Can't Fight This Feeling_. I peeked a little bit to notice that it was Finn Hudson.

The kid can sing, like really good. Then I realized how to get him to join, I remembered how Sandy said that the Medical Marijuana is a drug. I knew how to get Finn to join.

**Couple Hours Later**

"So Finn how long have you been taking drugs?" I asked pretending to be ticked off

"What are you talking about I don't take drugs!" Finn said

"Then why did I find this Chronic Lady drug pack in your locker?" I asked

"I don't even know who the hell the Chronic Lady is!" screamed Finn

"Taking this much of drugs is a felony Finn!" I screamed back "do you want me to tell Mr. Figgin's and your mom about this Finn?"

"No please, i'll do anything! just please don't tell my mom about this" Finn said in a panicked voice

"Well I do have one thing for you to do"

I'll do anything Mr. Schue

"I want you to join Glee Club"

"Okay Mr. Schue! Bye" Finn said

"Yeah bye" I said

My plan worked YES!

**Okay so I know this is a VERY short chapter and I missed alot of scenes but I don't give a shit okay so yeah the next chapter _Showmance _which will be longer!:);0;)**


	2. Jealousy

**IM BACK!:):);0;) I dont own glee but if I did there would be Samtana, Fuinn, Bartie and Puckleberry! Okay who saw that Quick kiss in the season 3 finale! I was like "#!$ NO!"**

** ~Chapter 2~**

** ~Showmance~**

**Puck's POV**

So here I am making out with my girlfriend Rachel when all of a sudden she stops and looks at me like I have two heads. I was wondering why she was staring at me, did I have something on my face?

"What?" I said

I saw a single tear run down her cheek and I quickly panicked

"Hey what's wrong Rachel?" I said

"I want your stupid football playing friends to stop slushying me and calling me names and the pictures!" Rachel said in an angry voice "I'm scared to go to school somedays, and you do nothing to comfort me. You just beat the crap out of them and walk away!"

Now I felt really bad. My so-called friends keep bringing her down and I do nothing. I feel like such an ass, a dumb ass! Because of me not comforting Rachel and my friends making fun of her, she's crying right in front of me. I know I'm a bad ass and I have to keep my reputation up, but making Rachel feel this way because of reputation is the most stupidest and guiltiest thing i've ever done in my life.

"Rach, I'm so-" I said but got interrupted by Rachel

"You know what it's okay, I get it. You don't want your bad ass reputation going down. I won't let that happen. Goodbye Puck!" Rachel snapped and walked out of his room and out of the house.

"Shit!" I screamed and punched the wall. She never called him Puck, even when they had fights.

**That Night at Santana's house with Brittany, Quinn, and Sam**

**Santana's POV**

Right now I had my best friend Rachel crying on my shoulder, telling me about how Puck's reputation was more important than his relationship with Rachel. I care about my reputation too, but my relationship with Sam is something I care about way more. I knew Puck had done a lot of bad things in his life and said some stupid things too, but this is way over the top! He's going to pay for what he did!

"Hey, sshhh. It's okay B, Puck's an ass!" I said hugging my friend and rubbing her back in small circles, Brittany and Quinn doing the same thing to.

"Yeah Rachie, Puck is stupid!" Brittany said

"Wait Rach I know what you should do!" Quinn said which caused me to look at her confused, Brittany a small smile, and Sam a raised brow.

"And what is that exactly Quinn, make Rachel popular and let her reputation get cared more than her freakin relationship with Puck!" Sam said

"Q I don't really want to be popular" Rachel said, her tears had stopped

"No I mean make Puck jealous or something like the Glee Club performance at the assembly!" Quinn said with an evil grin on her face, I couldn't help but smile cause I'm proud that the goody-goody finally has stepped out of her good christian closet.

"What can B do at the Glee performance to make Asswipe jealous!" I snapped at Quinn

"A song, a sexy song and the partner that can be with Rachel like Artie" Quinn suggested

"That actually doesn't sound that bad Quinny" Bittany jumped with excitement

"Yeah Quinn's right, make Puck jealous he'll lay off some of the reputation of being a stud!" Sam said with a smile and I kissed him

"Wait 'Stud'?" Rachel began crying again

"No Rachel, I mean every girl throws themselves at him but he rejects them! So if you make Puck jealous the he makes you feel then he'll crawl back and say how sorry he is!" Sam said, correcting his sentence from before.

" Yeah Sam's right B" I said

"Okay i'll do it" Said Rachel

**The Next Day in Glee Club**

**Rachel's POV**

I walked into Glee Club thinking about the amazing idea that Quinn setup. I wasn't so sure how the Glee Club was going to take and I'm kinda scared how Mr. Schue is going to take after the performance. Yeah were not letting him know what song were performing.

"Hi guys" I said with a smile on my face

"Hey" everyone said

"Okay I have something to tell you, and it's really important!" Rachel said excitingly

"What is Rachel" Artie said

"I've decided that we are doing a different song for the assembly!" I said very worried what their saying was going to be

"What is it?" Finn said

"Well I don't know what song yet, but I do know what theme... Sex" I said

"Were doing this thing Rachel" Mercedes said

"Okay, plan 'Singing about sex behind Mr. Schue's back' is in go!" Rachel said

"G-g-great p-p-plan R-R-Rachel!" Tina said

**The Assembly (Next Day)**

**Quinn's POV**

I was sitting next to Brittany and Santana on the benches in the Gym. We were talking about how Rachel is going to get down and dirty with Artie, which caused all of of us to laugh!

We had to stop laughing cause Mr. Figgin's stood up and told us about the Glee Club performance and stuff. I almost started screaming with excitement when the curtains opened revealing the New Direction's, I was shocked as hell when I saw Rachel singing _Push It. _My shocked face turned into hurt and anger when I saw Rachel and Finn practically dry-humping each other on stage. She wasn't dancing with Artie, she was dancing with my man Finn! I turned around to see an angry face on Puck. I guess he was feeling the same way as I was feeling... Jealousy.

Finally what seemed like forever, the song was finally over. It took a moment, but everyone on the benches jumped up and was smiling and clapping... except Puck and I. I glanced over to Puck who was looking at me too. I mouthed 'are you okay' to him and he mouthed back 'yeah I'm fine'. Now I felt really bad, this was all my plan. Why didn't I just put Rachel and Puck in a room and let them sort this out themselves.

After walking out of the gym, I saw Rachel and caught up to her. "Hey Rachel what the hell was that! Dancing with Finn!" I snapped at her making me feel really, really bad after saying that.

"Quinn the only reason I was partnered with Finn, was because Artie already had partnered with Tina!" Rachel snapped back and left me standing in the hallway close for tears to be falling.

**Puck's POV**

What the hell did just happen in the freakin Gym. First thing I'm excited that I'm seeing my girlfriend singing then I'm seeing her dry-humping Finn my best friend in front of the whole student body! I needed to talk to her, and tell her I'm sorry about yesterday.

I saw Rachel walking down the hallway crying, I ran straight to her and hugged her.

"Hey, what the hell was all about that performance?" I said lookig down at Rachel

"I didn't want to do it, it was all Quinn's idea! I didn't want to dance with!" She said crying even harder in my chest

"Hey it's okay" I said while rubbing Rachel's head with my hand

"So our we okay now?" I said looking at Rachel

"Yeah were okay" she said while kissing me

**Okay so here's Chapter 2 thank you for reading! R&R please!:0:);0;) So raise their hand up if they like the Finchel break-up in the season 3 finale and raise your hand-up if you hated the Quick kiss in season 3 finale!:( I was so sad after and happy (about Finchel) PUCKLEBERRY FUINN FOREVA'S!**


	3. Puck's Singing Group

**HEY- HO HEY-HO!:) I don't own glee but like i said in my previous comment if i did so would be the couple's everyone probally LOVES! In this story I don't know who the assistant for Terri is in Sheets & Things so I made a random name and I don't know the teacher who lost his thumbs name so their both gonna be RANDOM!:);0:0;)**

**~Chapter 3~**

**~Acafellas~**

**Mr. Schue's POV**

I was in the teacher's lounge when Ken came up to me and told me some good news... Tyler the wood shop teacher is coming back from the hospital from chopping his thumbs off! I know it's the most brutal thing that ever happen at McKinley.

"Hey Tyler, are you feeling better?" I asked him

He nodded a little yes and went back to staring at his spot where his thumbs used to be. I decided to ask Terri's assistant Larry to come and say our 'hope you feel better' saying's. Larry said yes and I drove him to the school.

"We got you a cake" Larry said, he gave Tyler a cake and it was the wrong cake for Tyler. It had to big thumbs up and said 'Hope You Feel Better, We Give You a BIG Thumbs Up!'.

Tyler just looked down at the cake and sighed, he passed me a knife when all of a sudden a hand took them before me and I realized that it was Sandy's hand. Why was Sandy here, he touched a young boys body!

"What are you doing here" I said

"Came here to welcome Tyler back" Sandy said

After lighting the candle's, we were singing and might I say were pretty good

"We are good at singing" I said

"Yeah we should form a band" Ken said

**That Night...**

After heaps of times at singing, Larry decided that we should name our band Acaffelas.

**The Next Day (At School)**

**Puck's POV**

Last night was the best night in the whole entire world! I Rachel lost her virginity, to me. She came to my house, we started making-out then she took my shirt off and I asked "our you sure" and she said "yes". I can't believe it happen, she said that she wasn't ready all the other times I tried to take her panties off. After having sex she totally got pissed at me cause I wouldn't join Glee Club or any other singing clubs. But when I heard Coach was in Mr. Schue's band, i've decided that I could join that band and make Rachel happy again.

"Hey coach I heard your little Acaffelas band going on!" I said with a smirk on my face

"What's it to you Puckerman?" Coach said

"I wanna join!" I said

"Can you sing" He said

"Uhm yeah and I can play guitar, ask Finn to join too!" I said

"Okay, be at this place and don't be late!" He said while passing me a piece of paper with the time, date, and location. I decided that I'm gonna bring Rachel to the gig so she can see me singing and dancing to her.

**That Night At The Gig...**

**Puck's POV**

We were singing _I Wanna Sex You Up, _and the smile on Rachel's face made me smile too. I guess now she isn't pissed at me, so after the performance I get a second round of what happen the other night.

"Hey Noah" Rachel said, she came backstage after our performance was over

"Hey, you forgive me now?" I said

"Of course I forgive you. I did before!" Rachel said kissing me after

I was kissing her back when all of a sudden that Jackson guy that Sandy said would be here walked in backstage. As soon as Sandy saw Jackson walked in, he ran straight towards him. As soon as Sandy said hi, Jackson flipped at him and told him to stop sending him emails, gift baskets, and locks of his hair! He also told Sandy to stop texting and calling him. As soon as Jackson finished Sandy was close to tears spilling out.

"Did you just saw what I saw?" I asked Rachel, who was now holding my hand

She nodded a yes and told me to come to her place since her Dad's are out of the house... I'm going to get lucky tonight!

**So hoped you guys liked this! AWWW season 3 is over:(:( I literally cried because im gonna miss the seniors:( Mike and Tina NOOOO! Everyone knew Brittany not graduating was coming:( I wanted Puck and Rachel to end up together:(now the can't cause theres a chance Quinn's going to be with Puck and Finn will be New York sometime:(:(:(:(:( not a good season:( Season 2 WAY BETTER!;);0:):0**


	4. I'm Pregnant

**Chapter 4 YES PREGGERS okay so i know my last comment about season 3 was kinda harsh so i wanna say sorry:(:) I don't own glee but if I did uhmm you know... what couples and stuff! Okay so I know I forgot to say that the Cheerios joined the Glee Club in "Showmance":( SUPER SORRY FOR THAT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!:O**

**~Chapter 4~**

**~Preggers~**

**Rachel's POV**

I can't believe this, I'm pregnant. How could this happen, I have big dreams. Now I have big dreams with a baby. I had to tell Noah because it's his child, but how with Jacob stalking my every move. I have to tell Noah, he's coming to my locker.

"Hey babe what's up?" Puck said while kissing me

"Uhm can I talk to you in private please" I said holding back tears "I need to tell you something really important"

"Yeah sure, see if anyone hurt you I'm going to kick their ass!" Puck said

I pulled him into an empty classroom and started crying my eyes out. What if he breaks-up me? What if he wants nothing to do with me or the baby? I kept on thinking horrible thoughts until they got interupted by Noah.

"So what is the really important thing you are going to tell me?" said Puck

"I'm p-p-pregnant" I said crying even harder, scared on what his answer would be. Noah just stood there and looked at me, then he wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shirt making a little wet spot on his shoulder.

"Hey it's going to be okay, I'm here for you and the baby" Puck said

"Thank you" I said tears still streaming down my. Now all I have to do is tell my best friends.

**Quinn's POV**

I can't believe I slept with my best friend Rachel's boyfriend, now I'm pregnant with Puck's baby. I'm going to tell Finn it's his so no broken hearts. If Rachel ever found out about she'll hate both me and Puck and Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Finn will also hate us.

_~Flashback~_

_I was at Puck's party with Finn, until Finn had to leave because his Mom needed him for something "need a ride back home babe?" Finn asked me "no it's okay Finn Santana can give me a ride home" I said to him. Rachel wasn't at the party because she was sick even Brittany wasn't here because she was Rachel's house having a sleepover and apparently making Rachel feel better._

_"Hey Q" I heard a deep voice behind me and realize it was Puck who was walking towards with me some wine coolers_

_"Hey, what do you have in your hand there?" I said_

_"Coolers, want one?" He asked_

_"Sure" I said with a smile on my face and grabbing the wine cooler that Puck was handing to me_

_7 wine coolers later Puck told everyone to get out, and once everyone got out Puck took me up to his room..._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I didn't realize that Finn was standing at my locker asking me what is wrong.

"Uhm Finn come over here please" I said grabbing his hand and taking him by the trophy cabinet

"Whatever I did Quinn I'm super sorry!" Finn panicked

"I'm pregnant" I said tears running down my face

"Is it mine?" Finn asked which got me really mad

"Of course it is, remember a month ago in the hot tub. The doctor said it was the right temperature for the sperm!" I said praying that Finn bought the fake story I made up.

"Okay" was all he said and hugged me.

Yes! He bought the story!

**Puck's POV**

Okay so now I felt really bad cause I had a baby coming soon and I slept with Quinn, cheating on Rachel. I couldn't help myself okay, we were both really drunk and she was wearing a very sexy, tight, short dress and I just couldn't help myself. If Rachel ever finds out about this I'm possibly never ever going to see my kid ever again. And that would really bad, plus I'll lose Finn as my best friend and there's a chance Santana would literally chop my balls off.I noticed Finn has been very quiet all afternoon and had a very sad expression on his face. Wow now I just sound like a downright wuss.

"Hey dude why have you been all PMS this afternoon, what's wrong Hudson?" I asked my best friend

"Can you keep a secret dude?" Finn asked

"Yeah of course!" I said to him

"Quinn's pregnant" Finn said and ran off down the hall

Not only did I sleep with Quinn, I gotten her pregnant too. Now Rachel is going to hate my guts and never speak to me again when she finds out about this. But I don't have to worry about Rachel finding out because it's only between me and Quinn!

I saw Quinn walking down the hallway in her Cheerio's uniform, in her bitchy mood as usual. I don't even know why I had sex with her, it's just we were hanging around each other and we were really drunk.

"S'up MILF" I confronted Quinn which scared her

"Just leave me alone Puckerman!" Quinn said to me in the bitchy voice that she's usually in

"Heard your preggo" I said with a smirk on my face, cause I knew it would piss Quinn off

"The baby is Finn's" Quinn said

"Oh really cause you told me you were a virgin when we did it!" I snapped at her

"Oh look everybody the Queen of The Chasity Ball has one in the oven!" I screamed in the hall, but no one seemed to listen to me. I felt Quinn's hand tug me into a classroom that was empty.

"Just don't Puck okay I don't care if your the baby's daddy I'm not letting people think the baby was conceived by a Lima Loser okay. And I'm not losing Finn or Rachel so just leave me alone, you'll have nothing to do with this child!" Quinn whispered-yelled to me.

"Plus when you gave me all those wine coolers, I felt fat that day!" Quinn said and walked out of the classroom leaving me extremely angry

**At Kurt's House Later That Night**

**Tina's** **POV**

I was at Kurt's house with Brittany, apparently we were dancing to _Single Ladies_. It was actually really fun dancing with a Cheerio and my best friend. We were dancing our hearts out when Burt's dad walked down to the basement.

"What's going on here? And what are you wearing Kurt?" Burt asked

"I'm wearing a unitard, it's what all guys wear today for you know to burn more fat" Kurt said

"Who are these girls?" Burt asked staring at me than at Brittany

"Well this is Tina and Brittany" Kurt said pointing at me than pointing at Brittany

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend" I said putting my hand in Kurt's

"Yeah and didn't you hear Mr. Hummel, Kurt's on the football team" Brittany said causing Kurt and I to look at her like 'WTF did you just say!'

"Really Kurt your on the football team, well make sure to get me tickets!" Burt said smiling at his son

WOW! Okay how is Kurt like going to join the football team, he half the size of a regular football player! If Kurt was going to join the football team there had to be some type of miracle to get Kurt on the football team. Like Rachel. That's it! Because Rachel has a Puck as her boyfriend, we can ask Rachel and she can beg Puck to do let Hurt join the football team.

"I've got a plan on how to get Kurt to join the football team" I said

**The Next Day (At School)**

**Kurt's POV**

Tina's plan was perfect I have to tell Rachel this since she'd in Glee Club and Puck also, even though he only joined yesterday. I wanted my dad to be happy and think of me as one of the guys and not one of the gay guys for once. His dad already knew he was gay, so did everyone else in the school. This is why he got slushied more and thrown into dumpsters by Puck. I saw Rachel walk into the the Glee Club with Puck hand in hers.

"Hey Rachel can I talk to you?" I asked Rachel

"Yeah sure Kurt" Rachel said and got up from her seat next to Puck and followed me into the hallway "so what's wrong Kurt?"

"Well I was thinking if you would mind asking Puck if I could join the football team?" I asked scared on what would Rachel would say. She knew Puck really good, and she knows that I hate Puck and Puck hates me. And for her it would be really hard to beg Puck to let Kurt join.

"Of course, well I'll try to if I can?" Rachel said

"Okay thanks!" I said really happy

**Puck's POV**

I wanted to know what Hummel was saying to my lady. I mean I know there friends but what if Rachel told him about her being pregnant, ad after he told the whole school because he loved good gossip and loved spreading it around like a contagious disease. Rachel walked back in Glee Club with a smile on her face and smiled at me. She picked up my hand and put it in hers than she put her other hand on her stomach.

"So what did Beyonce want babe?" I asked

"Well he wants to be on the football team!" Rachel said with big smile on my face

"What!" I said surprised, why did he want t be on the football team. One guy tackles that Kurt and Hummel will literally smashed and flatten like a steamroller just hit him.

"Kurt wants to join the football team! Please let him join, Brittany said something she wasn't supposed to and Kurt's dad now thinks that Kurt is on the football team!" Rachel said "please, please, please let him join... for the baby" Rachel whispered the 'baby' part so Mercedes couldn't hear, because she also likes spreading gossip. Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Sam, and Finn already knew Rachel's pregnant cause we told them last night at Santana's little get-together for all seven of us (well I should say nine).

_~Flashback~_

_Rachel was at my house on my bed cuddling (yes I'm a cuddler. Don't judge me or my badassness) when I got a call from Sam saying that we should come to Santana's house for a little party for the seven of us, the thing that is funny is that they don't know that it's actually nine cause of the baby in Quinn and the baby in Rachel. Why is it that I always want to beat myself up or vomit when I'm around Rachel. Oh yeah it's because I cheated on her with her best friend and got both Rachel and Quinn pregnant, but Quinn is lying about the baby-daddy._

_"Rach do you wanna go to Santana's for a little party. And don't worry it's just You, Me, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Sam, Finn, and our baby but they dont know anout the baby" I said_

_"Yeah I know I think we should tell them tonight because I don't want to hide it from my best friends and yours" Rachel said while rubbing her not-showing baby bump. I can't wait till the baby is here, even though I just found out about my child today I still loved he/she more than anything in the world._

_"So do you want to go or stay here and let Sara bug us all night?" I asked Rachel knowing she would Pick Santana because Rachel and Santana had the biggest bond out of anybody._

_"Let's go I wanna see Santana and tell her the most life-changing but amazing news!" Rachel said excitingly and got out of the bed as quick as she can. See I was right about the choosing Santana thing._

_"Okay lets go" I said and got out of bed too._

_Ten minutes later we were at Santana's house we could hear the loud music easily and I knew Santana's parents were out of town._

_"You sure you wanna go in there it sounds like their drinking and stuff!" I said, even though I wanted a beer really bad right now but I didn't want to get drunk cause I was Rachel's ride home._

_"Noah it's okay and you can drink, I can call my dad's and ask if I can sleepover at Santana's house" Rachel said_

_"Okay you sure?" I asked her_

_"Positive" Rachel said_

_We walked in the house to see everyone playing Monopoly at the coffee table in the living room. As soon as we walked in Santana ran up to Rachel and said hello, totally forgetting about me._

_"Yeah hello to you to bitch!" I said to Santana_

_"Sorry ass" Santana chuckled and gave me a hug to and a little hello_

_We walked in the living room hand in hand when everyone said hey and stuff. I shared a quick glance at Quinn who was now kissing Finn. I can't help it but it made me kinda jealous. Wait no I shouldn't be saying this I'm a badass I'm not suppose to be saying I'm jealous that would lose badass reputation._

_"We have something to tell you guys" Rachel said_

_"What is it B" Santana said in a worried voice_

_"I'm pregnant" Rachel said_

_"Really OMG!" Santana said and hugged her as hard as she can_

_"That's great Rachie!" Brittany said while joining the hug_

_"That's awesome Rachel" Quinn said and went into the kitchen "I'm going to get a drink" I sad while following Quinn into the kitchen_

_"What the hell is wrong with you Quinn?" I whisper-yelled at Quinn so Rachel couldn't hear_

_"Nothing's wrong with me Puckerman!" Quinn said_

_"Yeah there is, why aren't hugging your best friend?" I said _

_"Probally because I'm pregnant with her boyfriends baby and find she's pregnant too!" Quinn said_

_"Your right, but please just don't reject Rachel cause of our problem" I said_

_"Okay" Quinn said_

_We went back into the living room and played games and the girls talk all night. And for me I talked to guys about how badass he/she is going to be. It was awesome!_

_~Flashback over~_

**At Football Practice**

**Finn's** **POV**

I was on the field goofing around with Mike and Matt when I saw Puck and Kurt talking to each other with Coach. I didn't have anything against gay people it's just Puck is being civil to Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. The very Kurt Hummel that Puck slushies everyday and throws in dumpsters. Puck and Kurt were walking over to us but stopped right in the middle in the field. Aparrently Kurt was trying out for kicker.

We were standing in a big line and weren't surprised when _Single Ladies _started blaring in the field. Kurt did this funny dance then ran to the football that Puck was holding and kicked it. Holy Crap! This kid is an awesome kicker, some of the guys on the team (and me) dropped their helmets.

"Holy shit Kurt that was an awesome kick!" I heard Puck said, I walked over to him and gave him a high five.

"That was an epic kick Kurt!" I said to him

"We have a new kicker!" I heard Coach scream across the field.

We are totally going to win this game tonight.

**That Night at The Football Game**

**Puck's POV**

"Your going to do great out their Noah!" I heard Rachel say before I got onto the field

"Thanks" I said, then I kissed Rachel

I got onto the field and got into position. The team that we were versing was pretty fucking tall if you ask me. But I wasn't scared cause I poned taller guys then these wusses in Fight Club. All I needed was to think of my baby, even though I haven't seen he or she yet. But then to get really angry, I could just think of Rachel getting slushied.

So 7 minutes into into the game we were dancing to the exact same song that Kurt, did at his try-out for kicker. So I was holding on to the ball until Kurt kicked it hard causing us to get a point. Everyone was cheering and hugging and I could see Rachel with Tina and Mercedes.

We were lined up again, starting over and Finn said 'Hut' I just ran as fast as I can up to the other side so Finn can throw me the ball. Finn threw the football and I caught the ball and ran as fast as I can. I couldn't believe it, I got a touchdown! We won the game cause of me. Everyone was cheering! I saw Rachel cheering the loudest.

I saw Finn walk over to Quinn and they both shared a passionate kiss, making me feel worst.


	5. I Missed It?

**So**** last chapter was really long cause I didn't want leave out parts in that episode:) So yeah I dont own glee but you know from my previous comment:)**

**~Chapter 5~**

**~The Rhodes Not Taken~**

**Santana's POV**

So here's me sitting in a ultrasound room where my best friend Rachel is currently seeing her baby for the first time. And I know what your thinking... Where's Puck? Well he's currently being a douche and not answering both Rachel and I's phone-calls. He' at football practice. He won't miss one football practice, and the the thing that hurts Rachel the most is that he's not missing football practice to see his kid.

"So here's the head" Dr. Wu said, I held Rachel's hand and she gave me a smile

"All fingers and toes are there" He said

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Wu asked. I personally wanted to know if I was having a niece or nephew!

"Yes" said Rachel quietly. I could tell she wanted Puck there. She wanted to share this moment with Puck cause he's the father

"It looks like your having a little girl" Dr. Wu said with a small smile. After that he just walked out of the room. Just then I heard a sniffle from Rachel and snapped my head back as fast as I could.

"Hey B what's wrong?" I asked

"It Noah, he wasn't here. I don't mind you here but he missed out of seeing his daughter for a damn football practice!" Rachel cried

"Tell him off" I said and grabbed Rachel's hand and walked out of the the little room and out to the parking lot where my car was.

**The Next Day**

**No One's POV**

"Okay so today we have a new member... April Rhodes!" said

The club responded with grunts and sarcastic "yay's"

"Mr. Schue no offense to April but she's ancient" Rachel said, who was sitting in between Brittany and Santana

"Hey!" April said

"Yeah guys stop making fun of her. She was captain of the club in the seventies! She had an amazing voice, I bet she still haves that voice" Mr. Schuester said looking at April

"Hit it hottie" April said, and started singing _Maybe This Time_ she sung very good but not good enough for the Glee Club.

**The Next Day During School**

**Matt's POV**

"Whoa did that just really happen Mike?" I asked my best friend Mike, we just got out of the shower where April Rhodes just strolled in like there was no naked guys in there. When she was in there Puck quickly walked out cause "Rachel would kill him and she would cancel the hot make-out sessions". I would get that cause he's not the cheating type once you think about it. He has been dating Rachel for two years!

"Yeah that did just happen!" Mike said

"Okay good just wondering making sure this isn't a dream" I said pinching myself

April Rhodes deifinatly got my vote for her being in Glee Club.

**Kurt's POV**

"And what is this exactly?" I asked April who gave me a thermos full of some type of liquid

"It's rubbing alcohol, one sip of this and you'll be higher than the sky!" She said with a smile on her face

I tried a sip of it and it tasted horrible but at the same time good

"And here have my muscle magazines, I don't need them anymore" She said while putting a pile of Muscle Man magazines on my lap.

This woman definatly is going into Glee Club, by _Moi!_

**Mercedes POV**

This is very uncofortable why do we have this in between out legs?" I asked April

"So you could look more like you got laid!" April said while grabbing the cabbage out of Tina's hand and slipped it between her legs and was walking like it was the easiest thing in the whole entire world.

"Here some bling too" She said while passing Tina and I some jewelry that were pretty smoking

That April gots my vote!

**Miss. Pillsbury's POV**

I was walking down the hall when I saw Kurt "Hi Kurt" I said and when I passed him he smelled like rubbing alcohol

"Kurt are you okay you smell like alcohol!" I asked worried

"Oh Bambie, I can't believe the shot your mother!" He said obviously drunk

Just then the worst thing had happened to me... Kurt puked all over me!

**Teacher's Lounge**

**Still Miss P's POV**

"Will I have to talk to you about April" I said

'What about her?" Will said

"She gave Kurt rubbing alcohol for him to drink" I said "He puked on me and I had to have five decatamanation showers!" I said

"Oh well I'll talk to her maybe her joining is a bad idea" Will said

**Rachel's POV**

I had to talk to Noah about the doctor's appointment. I had to because he's walking to my locker right now. I was really angry at him, he missed out on seeing his daughter, and he's been hanging onto Quinn for a while now.

"Hey babe" Noah said while giving me a quick peck on the cheek

"Hi" I said in a frustrated voice

"Hey what's wrong?" Noah said. Sometimes he can be so stupid.

"You want to know what's wrong?" I said

"Yeah" He said I dragged him to an empty classroom

"Well it's about you missing the doctor's appointment for a stupid football practice! You missed out seeing your daughter for a stupid football practice! Santana came with me an she even said you were stupid for missing it, she missed her Cheerio's practice for me! But you couldn't! You are such a idiot! I. Hate. You!" I said more likely whispered-yelled to him.

"Wait I missed the doctor's appointment?" He said with tears in his eyes "And were having a baby girl. I'm so sorry Rachel" He said

"I'll be with Santana and Brittany, come to me when you decide to make things better" I said, I walked straight for the door until I heard this

"I love you Rachel and I love our daughter" He said and I had tears in my eyes

"I-I-I know you love our daughter" I said and I let the tears fall and just simply walked out of the classroom.

**oooooo drama! I can't wait till season four oh and sorry for the short chapter please review:) and yeah**

**PEACE OUT!**


	6. Glee or Football?

**Next chapter so hope you guys like this one it's Mash-Up (personally on of my fave episodes in season one yeah) R&R please! Okay so here we go oh yeah and Rachel has a Mom and Dad. (Shelby as her mom!)**

**~Chapter 6~**

**~Mash-Up~**

**No One's POV**

All the boys were on the football team, Finn and the rest of the team (except Puck) were at the practice. When Finn and Jordan Malone got into a fight on the field. Coach told all the boys to get on one knee and told them that there's a bonus practice Thursday when Glee Club has a practice too. Ken told the guys that they have to choose between Football and Glee Club!

**At Rachel's House**

**Puck's POV**

I was strumming to a _Christina Aguilera_ while Rachel was singing to it. I really wanted to talk to her about missing out on seeing my daughter. I'm a badass but when Rachel and Santana were phoning me I was at football practice.

"Hey babe can we stop my ears are hurting? I said

"Yeah sure" Rachel said while putting down her hair brush and sat on her bed

"Uhm I'm really sorry for missing out on the ultrasound" I said while standing up and sitting on the floor on the side of her bed

"I know" She said "I have a present for you" Rachel said with that 1000 watt smile that I totally love. Shut up she looks hot with that smile.

She got off the bed and went to her mirror where all her make-up stuff is and took a picture out of her make-up bag. I really waned to know what it was and why was my present was a picture.

"Here you go" She said and passed me the picture. My heart almost stopped when I looked at it. It was a picture of my baby, my daughter. I had tears in my eyes. I know I sounded like a wuss but this was my daughter. In this picture she looked like an alien but I don't care she was adorable. You could see her little feet, and her head it was awesome. I already knew she was going to be a little badass like me. At the same time for seeing this picture, I felt guilty cause of Quinn and I's little secret. I have a little secret of my own too, I love Quinn too. I got her drunk on purpuos cause when I had sex with Quinn it was before I had sex with Rachel and I was very horny for some reason.

"It she cute Noah?" Rachel asked me

"Of course she is she has a part of you in her" I said with a smile

"Noah I know it's to early but I want to name her" Rachel said

"Okay hit me with a name" I said still looking down at the picture

"Aliya" Rachel said

"That's a perfect name" I said and looked up at Rachel an kissed her

We started kissing and I climbed onto the bed with Rachel and we had a nice make-out until I heard a deep cough. I started freaking out cause Mr. Berry was very scary, sorry I know I'm a badass but he's scary when mad and Rachel's mom hated me.

"So I heard you got our little Rachel pregnant" He said with venom

"I-I-I'm so sorry Daddy" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"Mr. Berry please don't be mad at Rachel blame all this on me okay" I begged Mr. Berry

"Well actually I'm blaming both of you mostly you Puckerman!' He yelled at both Rachel and I. Suddenly I saw Shelby walk in the room too. Shit!

"What happen here?" Shelby said with and eyebrow raised

"Puckerman here got our little girl pregnant!" Mr. Berry yelled

"Get out both of you!" Shelby yelled at us "you have 20 minutes to pack!" Shelby shouted at Rachel

By now Rachel had tears cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls

"You can stay with me Rachel" I said and hugged her

She got her backpack and a suitcase and started packing. Now I felt really bad.

**The Next Day**

**Puck's POV**

Okay right now I'm really pissed off! Not only did Coach Tanaka tell us to choose Football and Glee Club, Finn was taking Football! I thought Finn was my friend. No one else knew about this, he only told me cause he doesn't want to stress out Quinn.

I was walking down the hallway with Rachel and she was telling me about how awesome my performance for was. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, I sung to Rachel. I sung her _Sweet Caroline_. I got a little upset though cause Quinn kept giving me a smitten face.

I was walking with Rachel and talking to her until I got slushied by Karofsky.

"Oh my god Noah!" Rachel said and pulled me to the nearest bathroom.

"Your really good at this babe" I said to Rachel, who was now washing the bits of ice in my 'hawk

"Well I got practice your really lucky you don't have long hair like Quinn and I" She said

"I'm really sorry" I said

"For what?" She asked while sitting on my lap

"For starting this and slushying you when we were thirteen" I said, I know I slushied her but that was before I dated her and got her knocked-up

"It's okay" Rachel said

"No it's not" I said and lifted my head up from inside the sink

"It's embarassing and the ice goes down into to your underwear" I said "I'm sorry but when the clock chimes 3:30" I said actualy feeling stupid for myself saying this to Rachel

"Your going to break-up with me and choose football over your girlfriend and child?" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"No it-" I tried to finish but Rachel cut me off

"No I get your care more about throwing a stupid ball then see your girlfriend and your child!" She yelled at me and ran out of the bathroom

What have I done?

**2:59 At Glee Club**

**Rachel's POV**

I was now staring at the clock waiting for the minute to be over and hear the _click_ of the hands to change to 3:30. I wanted see if Noah actually picked Football over me, Aliya, and the Glee Club.

_Click_ was the sound of the clock chiming 3:30. Everyone's head snapped beside them where the door was. Nobody came.

"Let's face it guys they aren't coming" Mr. Schue said

"How could they do this to us I thought they were our friends?" Mercedes said

"How could Puck and Finn do this to their pregnant girlfriends?" Artie said

Just then we heard footsteps and Mike, Matt, and Sam walked causing Tina, Brittany, and Santana run up to them.

"I love you" I heard Santana said to Sam

"I'm so glad you came Mike" I heard Tina said into Mike's ear

"I'm so proud of you Matt" Brittany said and kissed Matt on the cheek

I looked at the door hoping that Noah could walk in.

It took a few minutes but finally I saw Noah walk in. I was so relieved. I ran up to him and hugged him well more like squeesed him!

"I can't believe you came Noah" I said to him

"I came here for both Aliya and you" He said

"Noah aren't you afraid that your going to get slushy facials everyday?" I asked him

"I'm a badass" He said with a smirk he kissed me

"Bring it!" Noah said and hugged me again

**The Next Day**

**Kurt's POV**

I was at my locker talking to Rachel when I saw Finn walking up to me... with a slushy!

"Hi Finn what's that in your hand?" I asked him

"Uhm I have to slushy you" Finn said

"Wait What!" I heard Rachel say behind

"No wait Finn doesn't have to do it I will" I said which caused Finn to raise a brow. I took the slushy out of his hands and threw it on my own face!

"I took one for the team Finn. Now stop and think for a second if any of your football friends would have done that for you!" I said and Fin just walked away.

"I need a facial treatment STAT!" I said and all the girls led me into the bathroom ad cleaned me off

**In Glee Club Later That Day**

**Sam's POV**

We were in all in Glee Club talking and stuff, well Santana and I were making-out in the back row when we saw Quinn walk in the classroom with Finn. The thing that surprised me the most was that she wasn't in her Cheerio's uniform!

"Hey Q why aren't you in your uniform?" Santana asked

"Coach Sylvester did" she said sadly

"Why is Finn here?" I asked

"Well I decided to join Glee Club cause Coach Tanaka said all the guys can join the team again" Finn said"I brought you guys something!" He said

Finn gave us all slushies.

"You guys like my welcome gift?"

"Yeah these are amazing Finn!" Rachel said while holding Puck's hand

"Ow brain freeze I hate to get a slushy facial and see how it feels!" Mr. Schue said while holding his head

"Wait Mr. Schue you never had a slushy facial before?" Artie asked

"Hey guys you thinking what Im thinking?" I said smiling

"Okay guys hit me with your best shot" Mr. Schue said

"1.. 2.. 3" Everyone said and threw all their slushies at Mr. Schue

"Wow ah guys that was cool!" Mr. Schue said

I pulled Santana into a hug and kissed her

"I love you babe" I said

"Love you too Sammy!" Santana said

**Hope you likes this chapter guys!:););0:0 CANT WAIT TILL SEASON 4! There's new characters apprently and I badly want to see them! Review please!**


	7. Author's Note REALLY IMPORTANT!

**Okay so people who are really confused on why I didn't add _Vitamin D _and_ Throwdown_ is cause my computer broke down and stuff and I just wrote _Mash-Up_ so yeah and now I just put the chapter on so yeah:( So I just wanted to write this for the people who was really confused why there was NO _Vitamin D _and_ Throwdown_!**

**Thanks,**

**PEACE OUT!**


	8. Were Baking!

**Okay sorry for the Author's Note thing so yeah R&R... it will make my day!**** I don't own Glee but if I did everyone will love me (except Finchel and Quick lovers) So yeah oh and people who like Puck/Shelby together and Puck/Lauren together will not like me!**

**~Chapter 8~**

**~Wheels~**

**Finn's POV**

I walked inside the gym to see the Cheerio's doing their new routine with jump-ropes. I also saw Quinn seating on the benches staring at them with sad and hurt eyes. I knew it was torture for her cause Coach Sylvester kicked her off the Cheerio's one she found out. Now the whole school knows also cause the stupid stalker Jacob wrote it on his blog. The whole school knew Rachel was pregnant cause Jacob filmed a conversation between Puck and Rachel.

"Hey Q" I said while sitting down on the benches "you shouldn't do this, your hurting yourself"

"Do what?" Quinn said not even looking at me

"You know, watch the Cheerio's" I said while rubbing Quinn's back. She pushed my hand back to me and handed an envelope that was in her purse

"What's this?" I asked. I opened it up to see that it was a bill for the doctor's appointment

"We need to pay for this Finn! A doctor came by my house last night and lucky enough for my clever mind my parent's didn't find out!" She said

"I'm sorry I'll get a job" I said. She got up and started walking down the benches

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Your right this does hurt to bad" She said and walked out of the gym

**Glee Club**

**Rachel's POV**

I was talking to Noah about the same problem with Quinn. Hospital Bills. I know I'm no longer living at my house and I'm living with Noah it's just he spends his money to much on stupid stuff like slushies and dip oh and also karate stuff.

"Okay guys Sectionals and a bonus solo for Rachel!" Mr. Schue said and I got a big smile on my face

"Wait what's the solo?" Kurt said a little annoyed

"Defying Gravity" Mr. Schue said

"I wanna audition for Defying Gravity!" He said while jumping up from his seat

"Hey Beyonce, Rachel got the solo NOT you!" Noah said defending me

"Well I still want to audition" He said looking at Noah

"But Kurt it has a high F" Mr. Schue said "Kurt let Rachel have the solo there's going to be more solos in the future"

Mr. Schue just became my favourite teacher!

"The problem is that we don't have enough money for a ramp on the bus for Artie" Mr. Schue said sadly. I don't get it can't Artie's dad just take him?

"Artie can't your dad take you?" Mercedes said

"Yeah" I agreed with Mercedes

"Well we are going to raise money and you guys have to help" Mr. Schue said

"What are we going to do?" Quinn asked

"A bake sale!" Mr. Schue said

"Uhm Mr. Schue no offense but none of us don't know how to bak, I find recipes confusing" Brittany said

"Yeah Mr. Shue I agree with Brittany" Sam said

"Well guys were doing a bake sale" Mr. Schue said

"Artie can't your dad take you?" Santana said

Just then the bell went off and everybody including me and Noah walked out of the classroom.

**The Next Day**

**Puck's POV**

I was so not impressed when Mr. Schue said we have to do a bake sale. Bake sale's are fucking gay! I don't do bake sale's but of course Rachel makes me cause she wants her and Artie are friends. I was walking down the hallway when I saw a beautiful Quinn in the Home Rec. room.

"Hey Q, what you doing?" I asked

"Baking cupcakes what are you doing?" She asked in her usual bitchy voice

"Here" I said and put $50 in her hand

"What's this?" She asked

"Money for our baby" I said

"This money is for Rachel, Aliya, and you not Me, our baby, and you" She said putting the money back in my hand

"I want to help you" I said

"Well you can't even if the baby comes out with a mohawk, I'm taking it to the graves as Finn's" She said cracking an egg and putting it in a bowl

"That would be pretty cool if it came out with a mohawk" I said imagining Quinn and I's baby with a mohawk

"Your such an egg-head" She said and cracked an egg over my head

"Your going to regret that Fabray!" I said and poured flower on her

We were having a little food fight until we stopped and got really close to each other. A little to close. We almost kissed until I heard a little sniffle by the door. I saw Finn and Rachel standing at the door with hurt faces. I felt like the most stupidest person in the world! Almost kissing Quinn! Giving money to Quinn and her baby instead of Rachel and Aliya! And getting my best friend's girlfriend knocked-up!

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Finn said

"Were baking!" Quinn said with a smile on her face so Rachel and Finn wouldn't be mad at us

"Yeah what Quinn said" I said

"Cool can I help?" Finn said walking towards Quinn. I saw Rachel walk out of the room, well more like run out with tears in her eyes. I followed her until we reached the auditorium.

"Rachel I' sor-"I began but Rachel cut me off

"Leave me alone Puck!" She said

"Rachel I'm so so sorry" I said trying to get Rachel to forgive me

"What are you sorry for, for almost kissing my best friend!" She said and walked out of the Auditorium probably going to cry on Santana and Brittany's shoulders.

What the hell is happening to me! I'm acting like a total douche to Rachel in reality and in my head. Why is this happening to me? WHY! Oh yeah now I know why.

I have feelings for Quinn.

**GASP! I know this has more Quick in it but for people who like Quick too I decided to have more Quick scenes cause you know to have people who enjoy a nice Puckleberry fic and a nice Quick fic!**

**Okay, **

**PEACE OUT!**


	9. Mercedes is told!

**Okay I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH and ONE DIRECTION! Sorry I just had to say that I hope u liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter too! I dnt own Glee... sadly:( Okay for my last reviews DONT WORRY! I almost barfed actually cuz I was writing Quick:( Eww! I'm soooooooooooooooo changing it now U guys r right MORE PUCKLEBERRY!**

**~Chapter 9~**

**~Ballad~**

**Rachel's POV**

I was walking dow the hallways with Artie and Tina when all of a sudden I saw Noah walking towards me. I have to talk to him, about yesterday. I just have to talk to him. I'm not breaking up with him. Why would I even think that!

"Hey Rach Puck's walking towards ya" Artie said and started rolling away with Tina high on his tail or should I say wheels

"Hi Rachel" Noah said while stopping in front of me

"Hi. I'm real-" I started to say but got cut off by Noah

"No don't apologize! It's my fault I got caught in the moment" Noah said

"Yeah I know apology accepted" I said and leaned in to hug him

"Fuck yeah!" Noah said

"Please don't use vulgar language. We aren't the only ears around" I said and put his hand on top of my barely showing baby bump

"Can't wait to meet her" He said and kissed me straight on the mouth

"Glee Club!" I said and put his hand in mine

**Glee Club**

**Puck's POV**

As I was sitting next to Rachel who was still holding my hand, I realized that I don't have feelings for Quinn. Quinn is giving up the baby while Rachel and I are keeping Aliya. I realized that Quinn is a total bitch and Rachel isn't. Yesterday was a big mistake I don't have feelings for Quinn. Honestly, I hate Quinn. She always bring me down by calling me a Lima Loser or and I quote "The most stupidest stud that is an ebomonation to the world!". Harsh much.

"Okay guys who can tell me what this word means?" Mr. Schue said while pointing to the word 'Ballad'

"A male duck" Brittany said. At least she's pretty.

"A blanket" Sam said

"Actually Brittany and Sam the word means Love!" Kurt said a little to rude

"Well Kurt Ballad actually means a bunch of different emotions not just love" Mr. Schue said

"Okay were going to choose partn-" Mr. Schue said but got cut off by Finn

"Quinn!" Finn yelled in the little choir room

"Pick partners in the hat" Mr. Schue finished and took out a hat "Puck you go first"

I walked up to the piano, reached in and picked up a piece of paper "Mercedes" .Oh Great.

Finn chose Kurt. Artie chose Quinn. Brittany chose Santana. Sam chose Tina. Mike chose Matt. And Rachel had to pick Mr. Schue

Watching Rachel singing a fucking love song with Mr. Schue was really disturbing.

Once they stopped singing (Thank God!) the bell rung for us to get out of school. I heard Kurt and Tina talking about how Rachel has a crush on Schue!

"Hey Rachel do you have a crush on Mr. Schue?" I asked

"No of course not!" Rachel said and got inside my truck

**The Next Day**

**Mercedes POV**

I was walking down the hallways talking to Tina, Artie , Santana, Kurt, and Brittany on the phone, even though were are practically beside each other in the hallway.

I walked in the Choir Room when I see Puck in there waiting for me to rehearse.

"Yeah I know right Tina!" I said

"Mercedes we have to get to work, I wanna sing a song to Rachel" Puck said

"Okay bye Tina" I said while hanging up the phone "Okay Puck you can sing a song to Rachel but the Glee Club has to sing a song to you, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn!"

"Uhm Meredes I have to tell you something really important and you can't tell anyone including Rachel" Puck said.

"What is it Puck?" I said

"I- i- i'm the father not Finn!" Puck blurted out

"Wait what!" I said extremely angry "Puck you have TWO baby mama's one you love and one you hate! I can't believe you. If I were you I would back off from Quinn for now! And Rachel! If she found out about this she will hate you forever and Santana will literally poor Acid all over your face! You should be super surprised that I'm not running out of the room right now and telling Rachel!" I said to him and walked out of the room.

I hate men!

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while working on a new blog called HANJERESA! U should check it out!:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	10. I Love You!

**So i got some reviews saying they want see Fuinn... well in this chapter there is some Fuinn:) Trust me I love me some Fuinn too. I dont own glee but if I did... I would be in the show and i woud be dating Artie and my sister would be Brittany:):):)**

**~Chapter 10~ **

**~Hairography~**

**Quinn's POV**

I'm really happy right now. I have Finn, I have three amazing best friends, and I have a baby. Even though it's Puck's baby, I still have a baby. Finn thinks the baby is his and does everything and I mean EVERYTHING to keep both of us safe. He even bought the baby a stroller and car seat. I love Finn with all my heart but I feel horrible that the baby isn't his, it's Puck's.

"Why are we here Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked holding her baby bump, which made me smile.

"Well yesterday I went to Jane Adams Academy and they wanted to use our Auditorium for practice and to show us what they got!" Mr. Schue said

We looked back down to the stage to see them warming up. The looked like complete Skanks! Yellow shirts that showed their bras, and short, short, short shorts. I saw Finn staring at one of the girls ass and elbowed him in the rib.

"Okay guys get ready!" Mr. Shue whispered

Watching the Jail Skanks was disturbing and distracting. They had really long hair and they were shaking it everywhere and their asses. Let's just say the song _Bootylicious _was perfect song choice for them. Finn was starting to clap but I stopped him.

"That was good guys!" Mr. Schue said to the girls on stage

"Mr. Schue did you know what that was?" Mercedes said

"No! What?" Mr. Schue asked

"It's Hairography!" Rachel said while letting go of Puck's hand

"What's that?" Finn asked

"Well it's when someone you know sort of sucks but people are so distracted by there hair that the people don't care" Rachel told Finn

"Oh" Finn said and I kissed him on the cheek. He's so cute when he's dumb

Finn and I walked out hand holding, and went to the parking lot. We saw Rachel and Puck walk up to Puck's truck. As usual, they were making out. Puck grabbed Rachel's baby bump and kissed her on the cheek then they went inside the truck and left. I felt someone rub my baby bump and I jumped. I turned beside me to see Finn rubbing it.

"Can't wait to see her" Finn said and looked up at me

"Yeah" I said really said cause when she's out, she's going to look like me and Puck.

"When the baby is born can her last name be Fabray- Hudson?" Finn asked and I had tears in my eyes

"Of course!" I said and kissed him. I'm so happy that I have Finn for a boyfriend. I know I cheated on him and got pregnant by Puck's baby, but nobody knows right. That's the way it's going to be, if no one knew that my baby is Puck's. When my baby is born, her dad is going to be Finn! No one else! And your know why? It's because I love Finn!

"I love you!" I said to Finn

"I love you too Quinn!" Finn said and hugged me. He started the car and drove away to his house.

**I know I know way to short but people in reviews kept on saying 'I want me some Fuinn' or 'More Fuinn please!' So yeah hoped you like:):):):) Please R&R (I'm desperate)!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	11. The Mattress Commercial

**_Mattress _episode SUPER close to _Sectionals. _Soooooooo!:) I don't own glee... Sadly:( I would put Puckleberry endgame Fuinn endgame Samtana endgame but if Samtana broke up the Brittana endgame!:):):):) (Even though Brittana is already endgame in the show0 0_0) Samtana at first in this cahpter but then goes to Puckleberry!  
**

**~Chapter 11~**

**~Mattress~**

**Santana's POV**

Today is the day where people say 'OMFG! I have a god damn fucking pimple and it won't go the fuck away and it's a special day today' or 'Here I brought a tissue box so we can stuff them down in our bras'. That's right today is... Picture Day!. The day I dreaded the most cause all I here is shit about how people look or their stupid zits and pimples. I mean I'm the hottest bitch around here, I can rock any damn picture. It's hard for Rachel and Artie and all the gleeks cause their pictures get defaced. Like last year, I caught a couple of sluts defacing Rachel's awesome as fuck picture on the dance team! I get really angry and angry leads to Lima Heights. Sam isn't even around me when I'm angry cause he thinks he'll get me more angry... which is not true.

"Hey babe!" I heard Sam say behind me

"Hey!" I said and kissed him

"Have you heard!" Sam asked. Heard what! Nobody tells me stuff. I was really confused right now.

"Heard what?" I asked him

"Puck's the father to Quinn's baby!" Sam whispered to me. Holy bitching hell! Puck.. Quinn... Baby! What the hell! That douche cheated on Rachel by fucking Quinn! The worst part is that Rachel and Finn don't know about it! Quinn is, well was my best friend! How could she do that to Finn? More importantly, how could she do that to Rachel?

"Babe are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly

"No!" I said and dragged him into the boys locker room "How could that bitch and ass do that to Rachel and Finn! I have to tell them but Rachel looks so happy with Puck and Finn with Quinn! Rachel's baby has a half- sister cause of Puckerman! I fucking hate this Sam! Rachel is like a sister i've never had and now when she finds out she's going to be heartbroken! Please never cheat on me Sam!

"Why would you say that Santana! I would never cheat on you! I love you! Puck is an ass and Quinn is a slut okay!" Sam said. I can't believe he said he loved me!

"You love me?" I asked. He nodded. "I love you too!" We kissed and walked out of the locker room

**In Glee Club**

**Puck's POV**

So I was sitting in Glee Club when I noticed Rachel wasn't here. Where the fuck is she? I should ask Santana or Quinn or Brittany. I saw Santana and Sam walk in. I walked up to Santana.

"Hey Satan have you seen Rachel?" I asked her

"No!" She yelled at me and took Sam's hand walked to their seats together. What the hell was that about?

"Hey Noah!" I heard a small voice say and turned around to see Rachel right behind me

"Hey I was wondering where you were" I said to her

"Oh I just came back from pictures fro Captain of Glee Club!" She said and took my hand and lead me to my seat. Why wasn't she sitting down next to me. I don't know why but I didn't care.

"Okay everyone I have an announcement and it has to to with all of us! Except Mr. Schue." Rachel said and began again "I have gotten all of us on a commercial... a mattress commercial!" Rachel said with excitement

"YAY!" Everyone said (me being the loudest)

**The Next Day (After shooting the Mattress Commercial)**

**Rachel's POV**

Shooting the commercial was easier than I thought. But Noah was a little over protective. As soon as I was jumping on the mattresses, he freaked out. Well I couldn't blame him, he was just protecting me and Aliya.

"So babe what do you want to do tomorrow?" Noah asked me

"I don't know" I said and leaned back into the headboard above Noah's bed

"Maybe we should hang out with Finn, Quinn, Santana, Sam, and Brittany tomorrow" Noah said while sitting beside me

"Yeah" I said and yawned. Today was a LONG day!

"You tired?" Noah said and I nodded "Well go to sleep!"

"Love you" I heard Noah say

"Love you too"

**That's it:) Next up Rachel and Finn find out about Puck and Quinn:(:( I wonder whos going to tell them? R&R! **

**PEACE OUT!**


	12. How Could He Do This?

**Now for the moment we've ALL been waiting for... _Sectionals_! Rachel and Finn find out ,but who tells them?o_o! I dnt own Glee But I wished I did!**

**~Chapter 12~**

**~Sectionals~**

**Mercedes POV**

I had to tell Finn! Everyone in the Glee Club knew about Puck and Quinn. Santana is finding Rachel right now to tell her. I saw Finn putting books in his lockers right now. It's almost Glee Club right now, so I better hurry up!

"Hey Finn can I talk to you?" I asked Finn. Nervous as hell!

"Yeah sure! What is it?" Finn asked me while closing his locker and turning to me. He was in a good mood! You could tell by his goofy smile.

"Well it's about Quinn and Puck!" I said

"What about them?" Finn said with a confused face

"Your not the father Puck is!" I blurted out. I looked up to see Finn really angry now. Oh God! I heard a little sob behind us. I turned around to see Rachel running in the Choir Room with Santana right on her tracks.

"I need to speak with him" Finn said and stormed off in the Glee Club!

As soon as Finn walked in he went straight toward Puck and sucker punched him. Finn kept Puck on the ground, Finn kept punching him and punching him! I looked behind me and saw Santana, Brittany, and Sam comforting Rachel at the piano. What seemed like forever, Mr. Schue finally walked in with Miss Pillsbury behind him.

"Hey what is going on here?" Mr. Schue yelled helping up Puck from the ground

"Why don't you ask them Mr. Schue!" Finn yelled back "Huh Quinn why don't you tell Mr. Schue how you cheated on me!"

"I'm so sorry Finn!" Quinn said

"Jut tell me the truth is he the father?" Finn yelled at Quinn

"Yes" Quinn sobbed and turned around to look at Rachel "Rachel I'm so sorry!"

"Don't talk to me! I'm done with both of you!" Rachel said "Leave me alone!

"Rachel let me explain okay! I'm sorry!" Puck begged Rachel

"No! I'm done with both of you! Quinn you are NO longer my best friend and Puck you are NO longer my boyfriend!" Rachel shouted and left the room.

"I'm with Rachel I quit this stupid god damn club!" Finn shouted also. While walking out, he kicked a chair across the room

Why do I feel like this is my fault?

**Rachel's POV**

I can't believe this. My boyfriend (now my ex) and baby-daddy (not so sure anymore) cheated on me! And now were not together. I needed to get out of his house! Then maybe I can stay at Santana's house!

"Santana can I move into your house?" I asked Santana

"Of course! My parents LOVE YOU!" Santana said

"Okay! One problem! My stuff is at Puck's." I said to her

"Don't worry!" Santana said and started the car

We drove all the way Noah's house and parked in the drive-way, and of course he had to be here! I knocked on the front door waiting for someone to answer it. It took a couple of minutes but someone opened the door and it was Noah. Great!

"Rachel!" Puck said with excitement. He got closer to me so we can hug but I shoved him off

"I came to get my stuff. I'm moving in with Santana!" I said and walked passed him and went up the stairs. Santana followed me up the stairs to Noah's room. I grabbed my bag and put all my clothes inside it.

"Rachel please don't I'm so sorry" Puck pleaded

"Go away okay! I just found out that my boyfriend cheated on me!" I yelled at him "Just leave me alone!"

"Fine" Noah said with tears in his eyes

Santana and I talked all night, well I was crying mostly. How could Noah do this? How could he do this to me? And more importantly,

How could he do this to Aliya?

**Sooooo watcha think too short I know and I didn't want to do actual Sectionals! I'm working on a new story! Samtana Oneshots:0 U better read it when its out!0_0 R&R**

**PEACE OUT!**


	13. Regionals

**I know I said in the Author's note that I will no longer be uploading, but I had chapters that were finished so I just want to upload them! I already have someone going to upload chapters and stuff but I just want upload the chapters I have finished:)**

**Hope you like it! I skipped a couple episodes, so this will be _Regionals _****episode:)I know I skipped a whole bunch of episodes, but I'm making a sequel and yeah. I don't own glee, but if I did... I would make A LOT of people happy!**

**~Chapter 13~**

**~Regionals~**

It was just after Regionals when Quinn Fabray went into labour. New Direction's got placed third. Rachel heart was still broken because of Noah Puckerman. Quinn's mother had came to watch their performance, and also ask Quinn to come back home. Rachel and Quinn were talking to each other a little bit more now. Quinn came to Rachel's house to say sorry to Rachel for the billionth time. Even though Quinn slept with Puck, Rachel wanted Quinn back as a best friend. Puck tried to talk to Rachel but would get ignored. She didn't want to talk to him. Rachel already had Aliya. She went into labour a couple weeks before Regionals. Puck was only aloud to see his daughter on the weekends, it broke his heart that he couldn't see her everyday.

"This hurts Puck! I hate, I hate you, I hate you!" Quinn yelled in the delivery room. Quinn was holding onto her mother's hand and Rachel's. Quinn asked Rachel if she could come in with her, Rachel accepted it.

"I can't do this anymore Rachel, it hurts!" Quinn cried to Rachel. All she wanted to do was hold her daughter.

"I know it hurts Quinn. It's worth it though, just think of Beth" Rachel told Quinn. Finn asked Quinn if she could name the baby Beth. They weren't together, even though Quinn wanted him back.

"Beth, my baby!" Quinn whispered.

"Push Quinn!" Rachel said. Quinn pushed harder and harder. After about 10 minutes, Baby Beth was born. Quinn held her for a about 15 minutes until she had to give Beth up to her new parents.

It broke Quinn's heart that she couldn't see her daughter. Her and Rachel were not best friends yet, but they were trying to start over friendship. Rachel held onto Quinn's hand the whole time Quinn had to see her daughter get taken away. Quinn sobbed after that. It broke Rachel's heart.

**A Week Later in Glee Club**

**Rachel's POV**

I wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Schue or anyone, I was to busy thinking about Aliya and Beth. When Quinn and I were younger, we used to say that our daughter's will be sisters just like us. We didn't mean literally. I still lived with Santana because my parents didn't want me back. I cry every night because of everything. I cry because my parents hate me. I cry because of Puck and Quinn. I cry because Quinn and I don't have the same friendship that used to have. I still remember Quinn, Brittany, Santana and I having girl sleepovers and talk about boys (even though we all had boyfriends). Matt and Mike had become my best guy friends ever since Jesse St. James threw eggs at me.

_Flashback_

_I had been seeing this boy named Jesse. He was lead vocal in Vocal Adrenaline. He told me to come to the parking lot after school on Tuesday. I went home and got changed quickly. I drove to the McKinley High parking lot, I saw Jesse standing right in the middle of the parking lot._

_"Hey Jesse!" I said very excited_

_"I can't do this anymore Rachel!" Jesse told me. Was he breaking-up with me?!_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked_

_"We can't be together! Your pregnant, I can't be with a pregnant whore!" Jesse said to me. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I put one hand on my belly. How could he say that to me!_

_I looked around and realized that the whole entire Vocal Adrenaline team formed a circle around me, and were holding eggs._

_"This is what whore's get!" Jesse told me. After he said that the whole entire team was throwing eggs at me. I was my belly for protection for Aliya._

_After they were finished, Jesse walked up to me with an egg in his hand._

_"Do it. Break it like you broke my heart!" I told him. He walked up to me and cracked the egg right on top of my head._

_"Bye!" He said to me. I ran to my car. I drove back to Santana's house as fast as I could. As soon as I got there, Santana asked what the hell happpened to me. I told her the whole story. She was pissed!_

_"HE DID WHAT!" Santana screamed, and ran down the stairs where Sam, Mike, and Matt were sitting playing video games._

_"Sam look what Jesse St. Fucktard did to Rachel!" Santana yelled to Sam_

_"Santana language" I told her, "sorry" she said_

_"What the hell! where is he!" Matt yelled and stood up_

_"Yeah I'm gonna beat his fucking face in!" Sam yelled and also stood up_

_"I'm going to go all ninja on his white bleached ass!" Mike yelled and was walking straight for the door. The can't do this, as much as I wanted them to. Jesse wasn't worth it!_

_"Guys stop!" I told them. and they all looked at me confused_

_"Why?!" they asked me, "he threw eggs at you when your pregnant and also called you a whore, Shorty!" Matt said_

_"As much as I want you guys to beat him up, he isn't worth it" I told them_

_"Okay fine" They said and sat back down to play their video games._

_End FlashBack_

And that's how Matt and Mike got closer to me. Matt's been calling me Shorty and Mike has been call me Ninja Berry ever since. There would be nothing more than friendship between us or anything like that.

"Rachel are you even listening to me?" Mr. Schue asked

"Sorry Mr. Schue, I'll pay more attention" I told him and he went back to talking about, whatever he was talking about earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Puckleberry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rachel can I talk to you?" I heard a voice ask. It was only one persons voice. Noah's.

"No I don't want to talk to you right now" I told him, still staring at the piano that was in the auditorium. I didn't want to talk to him right now. He cheated on me. Got my best friend pregnant. Got me pregnant (which isn't a mistake at all).

"Please Rachel! I miss you, I miss Aliya so much that it hurts like hell!" He begged

"You cheated on me with my best friend, got her pregnant, and also got me pregnant!" I yelled at him

"I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me! I want to see Aliya everyday!" He begged some more

"You get to see her on the weekends, it's not like I don't you see her" I told him. Aliya got to sleepover at his house Friday to Sunday.

"That's not enough. I want to see you and her everyday!" He said to me, "it kills me that I don't kiss you! I made a mistake. I want you to forgive me so we can be a family together, and love each other!"

"You let that opertunity go when you had sex with my best friend!" I screamed at him

"Please Rachel, I still love you!" He whispered to me

"I still love you too, but we can't!"

Right then Noah kissed me. I kissed him back, I wanted him to be my boyfriend really bad but he cheated on me, and that stays in your head forever.

"I love you Rach, please forgive me! I want to be a proper dad to my little girl Rachel! I wanna see her everyday. I wanna cuddle you at night after we fuck. I want to hold you hand when we walk in the hallways. Please forgive me Rachel!" He said, and I had tears in my eyes

"Okay"

"I love you Rachel"

"I love you too Noah" After that we kissed

**What did you think guys?! You know what! I'm still going to write FanFiction. I might not upload in a while but, I wanna write mor stories for you guys! I wanna thank all the people that are reviewing the story, I wanna thank the people that favorite this story, and I also wanna thank the people that favorite me as an author:) THANK YOU! I'M STILL GONNA WRITE FANFICTION! I WILL NEVER GIVE THIS UP!**

**-Love From Gleeluver23**

**Peace Out!**


	14. Summer

**Okay I know in my last story I said I wasn't going to write FanFiction anymore well... I thought about it and agreed that I, Gleeluver23, will never, never, ever stop writing FanFiction EVER! I'll write more stories in the future:) usually all my stories are going to be about Puckleberry, Brittana, Samtana, Tike, Bartie, Fuinn! Really any couple (except Finchel and Quick!):) I just wanted to let that out so yeah. Heres the new chapter. ENJOY!**

**I don't own glee... if I did, a LOT of people would be happy:):)**

**~Chapter 14~**

**~Audition~**

**Rachel's POV**

Noah and I have been going strong this summer. He's been doing really good with Aliya. I sometimes worry when he's out to long at night. I love him and I trust him, but I don't fully trust him. He cheated on me last year with my best friend, so I worry when he's out late. Even he's 5 minutes late from a football practice, I think he's sleeping with some random skank. I know I shouldn't think that, but I couldn't help it.

Today was our first day at school. I don't what I'm going to do not seeing Aliya for seven hours. All I just want to do is play with my daughter all day, even though I do that anyway. She's my baby.

"Babe are you ready for this?" Noah asked me. We were currently in his truck in the school parking lot

"Of course I am, it's only back to school" I told him

"I know but today all I want to do is be with my girls!" He said to me, I guess he just wanted to be with Aliya too

"You were hanging with us all summer though" I laughed a little bit

"I know but, this is the longest I stayed away from her" he said sadly, "and also when you were pregnant I couldn't come to the ultrasounds cuz I broke your heart"

"That was in the past, we need to think about our future. Come on let's go" I said, I didn't want to be in that awkward position anymore.

A lot had happened during the Summer. Finn and Quinn had worked out their problems and our now together, Finn is exactly like me. He doesn't fully trust her, but he loves her. Sam and Santana had been through a lot too. Sam's family had to move, but he refused to leave with them. His parents and Santana's parents agreed that Sam is aloud to live with Santana. I've never seen Santana so happy before. Brittany took Artie's virginity at a party. They've been together ever since. Mike and Matt are still my best guy friends. Mike asked Tina out on a date, and she said yes. Mike and Tina have been going very strong also. Matt and Mercedes had gotten closer too. They aren't dating but, I'm pretty sure one day they will be a couple. Kurt dad and Finn's mom had gotten together during my pregnancy, and are still together.

I thought Summer went really great for everyone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Puckleberry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noah and I thought it be a great idea to put sign-up sheets for Glee Club. Matt had to quit Glee Club because he was moving school's soon. We will still see Matt by hanging out with him, but he wouldn't be in McKinley or Glee Club. I was currently putting up a sign-up sheet in the girls bathroom when the foreign exchange student came in. She was standing at the sink doing her hair, until she started singing _Telephone_. She got into the song and I couldn't help but sing with her. She was really good. I sorta had this jealous feeling inside me.

"Shut Up!" Coach Sylvester yelled at us, she must of heard.

After Sue said that, I just walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Puckleberry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rachel why did you send Sunshine to a crackhouse?!" Mr. Schue asked me. Fine, yes I did send Sunshine to a crackhouse. I didn't mean too, it's just we don't need anymore people in Glee Club. And her voice was way better than mine!

"I didn't mean too" I said to him

"I'm disappointed in you Rachel" Mr. Schue said and walked out of the choir room. At that right time Noah walked in.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Noah asked me while siting down next to me leaning his head against my shoulder.

"Nothing" I didn't want to tell him

"Come on tell me, somethings wrong" He said

"Fine, I sent that girl to a crackhouse" I said to him ashamed

"That's badass babe!" Noah said hugging me, I was surprised he didn't break-up with me

"Really, you aren't going to yell at me or anything" I asked him

"Nope"

"I love you Noah"

"I love you too"

**So there's the 14th chapter! Hope you like it! The next chapter is going to be focused more on Finn and Quinn and also the living space between Sam and Samtana! I wanna ask, do you want Matt and Mercedes together? I just wanna ask you guys! Okay thanks BYE!**

**Peace Out!**


	15. The Dentist

**Okay, here's the next chapter:) It's all about Finn and Quinn and their relationship, and also the living space between Sam and Santana. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**I don't own glee... but if I did, Matt would have more lines and be in all the seasons (Matt was sort of my fave glee boy, he was just super cute)**

**~Chapter 15~**

**~Britney/Brittany~**

**Quinn's** **POV**

I'm super happy Finn and I got back together. He still worries that I'm going to cheat on him again, but will never do that. It was a mistake that I slept with Puck. Beth wasn't a mistake at all though. Even though she's not with me anymore, doesn't mean I don't love her. Finn came over to my house to pick up something he forgot at my party (the same party where Brittany and Artie happened). I still remember that day.

_Flashback_

_I was texting Rachel about my part the other night when I heard a knock at the door. My mom wasn't home, and my dad didn't live with us anymore. I got up from the couch and walked over to the door. When I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Finn._

_"Hi, I left something here and came over to pick it up" He said _

_"Of course, come in" I said shyly. I really wanted to talk to him about us, "what did you forget?"_

_"Oh, my jacket. It was Burt's and he wanted it back!" He said to me trying to find it in the living room_

_"Was blue and said 'Burt's Tire Shop' on it?" I asked him wanting to say sorry but I couldn't get it out. I wanted Finn back badly. I wanted to kiss him, and hold his hand. I wanted the past just to go away. I love Finn!_

_"Yeah!" He said with a smile_

_"Here you go!" I passed him his jacket_

_"Thanks!" He said grabbing the jacket from my hand. He was about to leave, but I stopped him_

_"Finn I'm so, so, so sorry" I said to him, "I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for lying to you about the baby, I'm sorry for sleeping with your best friend, I'm sorry for being the worst girlfriend ever! I've never should have been a shitty person to you! I'm so, so, so sorry!"_

_Finn just looked at me with hurt eyes. I knew it wouldn't work, but it was at least a try. I wasn't paying attention until Finn leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't believe it! I started kissing him back. _

_"It's okay, I forgive you" Finn said and hugged me_

_"I love you Finn! I'm so sorry" I said to him. A tear fell down my cheek._

_"It's okay, I love you too"_

_End Flashback_

And that's the story on how Finn and I got back together. I smiled a little on that memory. I swore to myself and God that I would never cheat or break-up with Finn. Finn and I will be a couple for a longtime!

**At Santana's House**

**Sam's POV**

I'm really glad Santana and I are living together. This what will keep us together. My family was moving to Kentucky and I didn't want to move with them. I would miss McKinley too much, and my friends, and of course Santana. When Santana found out she was devastated. She started crying and telling me not to go. Santana never cries, unless it's something depressing, like when Sue was never at Cheerio Practice. After a few minutes of her crying and me comforting her, she had the great idea of me moving in with her and her family. Of course I agreed, I was her boyfriend.

"So Sam, I wanna ask. Do you like living with me?" She asked me. We currently in bed cuddling after we had sex. Thank god her parents aren't home. Her mom loves me, but her dad... not so much.

"Of course I do. If I wasn't living with you right now, we wouldn't be cuddling in bed right now." I told her, rubbing her back

"Good! I'm glad I asked you to move in with me" She chuckled. I flipped her over and kissed her

"Let's go to sleep, we have school tomorrow!" I told her. She snuggled up close to me and fell asleep. I'm so glad I'm not in Kentucky right now!

**The Next Day**

**No One's POV**

"Mr. Schue I think we should do Britney Spears!" Kurt said during Glee. Everyone was smiling and saying 'yeah'

"I'm sorry guys, but no Britney" He said and everyone stopped smiling except Kurts

"But Mr. Schue, Britney Spears is the reason why I wanted to be a performer!" Tina said smiling

"I don't want to do Britney" Brittany protested with a frown

"Why no Britney Brittany?!" Kurt asked confused

"Because I'm also Brittany Spears" Brittany said which caused everyone to turn their head on her "my first name is Brittany, my middle name is Susan, and my last name is Pierce. Brittany S. Pierce, Brittany Spears!"

"But why does that not want to do Britney?" Rachel asked her, still very confused

"I'm not as talented as Britney and I'm been in her shadows" Brittany said sadly

"Sorry guys no Britney" Mr. Schue said

"Thanks Britt!" Kurt said rudely to Brittany

"Hey, Lady Hands lay off my girl!" Santana yelled at Kurt defending Brittany

**The Next Day**

**Finn's POV**

"So we just chew on these tablets, and if are teeth are dirty they turn blue?" I asked Carl, apparently he's dating Mrs. Pillsbury and wanted to work with us and clean out teeth. He's a pretty good-looking guy.

"Yeah pretty much!" He said. All of us put the tablets in our mouth, they tasted pretty shitty. Once we all swallowed them we opened our mouths. I looked over at Quinn and her mouth was all white. She took out her mirror that was in her bag and gave it to me. I looked at my teeth and there was no blue.

"Ahh!" I heard Puck say. I turned around to see Rachel with blue teeth! "Oh my god!" Kurt said, 'Oh my god' was right.

"What!" I passed the mirror to her and she said the exact same thing Puck said. "How, I brush everyday, and floss between classes?!"

"Well it's genetics I guess" Carl said. I didn't really know what 'Genetics' meant

"It's hard to brush my teeth if I can't even see myself in the mirror" Artie said, with blue all over his teeth. I kinda felt bad for him.

"I rinse my teeth out with Dr. Pepper" Brittany said and everyone had disgusted faces, "I thought Dr. Pepper was a dentist!" At least she's pretty.

**At The Dentist**

**Rachel's** **POV**

I was currently sitting in the waiting area with Noah for my 'Dentist Appointment'. We had to bring Aliya, because Noah's mother wasn't at home. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I now lived with Noah. My parents still don't want me back living with them. I was sitting in one of the chair's reading Britney Spears Biography Book. Noah was sitting on the chair's reading a book to Aliya.

"Rachel, Puck?!" I heard a voice say and me and Noah both looked up to see Mr. Schue... eating candy?

"Hi Mr. Schue, are you eating candy?" I asked him. Did Carl give him candy

"Oh nothing, good luck! Here" He said and gave me a piece of candy

"Thank you?" I said and gave the piece of candy to Noah. I was really nervous, dentist weren't my thing.

"Rachel Berry" I heard one of the ladies say my name. I looked up at Noah and stood up out of my chair. I walked over to the lady.

"Good luck babe!" Noah said to me and went back to reading with Aliya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Puckleberry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Rachel I'm going to put you under, okay?" Carl asked me. I was nervous, I never had to be put on that gas stuff at the dentist before.

"Okay" I said to him quietly.

When he put the mask on me I started feeling funny. Then everything went black and I was asleep.

**Oh baby baby,**

**oh baby baby,**

**Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know**

**That something wasn't right here**

**Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go**

**And now your out of sight, yeah**

**Show me how you want it to be**

**Tell me baby cuz I**

**need to know now,**

**oh because**

**My loneliness is killing me**

**(and I)**

**I must confess I still believe**

**(still believe)**

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**

**Give me a sign, **

**Hit me baby one more time!**

**Oh baby baby, the reason I breath is you**

**Boy you've got me blinded**

**Show me how you want it to be**

**Tell me baby cuz I need to know now,**

**oh becuase**

**My loneliness is killing me**

**(and I)**

**I must confess I still believe**

**(still believe)**

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**

**Give me a sign,**

**Hit me baby one more time!**

After that I just woke up from the weirdest dream ever! I felt really wierd

"Are you okay Rachel?" Carl asked me, I felt loopy

"Is this real life!" I asked him

**Did you guys like it!? I know I didn't add Brittany's performance and stuff, it's just i'm really want to go to bed so yeah I finished with this:) Hope you enjoyed:):) Okay my next chapter is about stuff... that's all I'm going to say:)**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
